ask him out
by Fire'on-the'Heart1000
Summary: sakura is trying to ask kakashi out and her inner self pissed her off


**Ask him out**

Sakura was the kind of girl who could not ask you something personal without shame,even it was a trivial thing that could respond even Naruto ,she couldn't help but to blush, how was she gonna ask the great Hatake Kakashi,her sensei which she admired since she was 12 years old,if he want to go out with her?

In a normal manner she would not do such a foolish thing,but she had no choice,she is tierd of being the only one that is not going out to have a social life,come tierd from work and not do anything than to stay on TV and wach stupid telenovelas,but the worst was that she was tierd of Ino continue to tell her that she doesn't have a social life and she'll end up alone and old,not even reciev first kiss,wich was true, but that does not mean that she have the right to talk that way about her.

So here she is in front of Kakashi's apartment door tying to knock at the door.'_Do it, why are you afraid?He's not going to eat you, you know?_' inner Sakura said '_Come on,_ you know you want it, you are not gonna accept these insults Ino's haunt your whole life.' she continued,forcing her to knock the door already '_We can go if you want ,and we can ask Naruto if he wants to go out with you,I'm sure he will be very happy to hear this_' Sakura froze in place and then she thought about Naruto and her and how would it be if their be a couple.'_EEEWWWWWW!Do you want to knock the fucking door?Come on,you know you want to!_' Sakura nodded and raised her hand so that she could thouch the door, but when she wanted to hit, her hand hit something hard, but it was not the door. The pink-haired girl looked up and saw the large black eye of her ex-sensei and start to blush. That big and penetrating eye that could see trought her, it looked so gentle and she could not think normally when he looked at her that way.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"a calm yet powerful voice was heard, which at that time made Sakura come down from dreams world. Her cheeks rosier than her hair, she took a step back ,so that she can see better the man big and muscular in front of her

"Yeah, yeah, well it's only that you scared me, thats all" said Sakura still blushing"Hello,Kakashi-sensei!" she continued still trying to break the relevant connections between their eyes.

Kakashi looked at her, and it was as if his look could see right trough her, he read every move and every gesture she make. He smiled under his mask and visible eye still not breking the connection that they have. "Yo!" he said still smiling "What brings you to my humble apatment at this late hour, Sakura-chan?" continued smiling under the mask again

"Um...Uh..I was passing by and I...Um..." she said,moving her gaze to her feet and thus breaking the connection between their eyes.

"You, you, what Sakura?

"I want to ask if you want to go with me...to have dinner together sometime?"she asked hopefully.

The silver-haired man looked at her and start to smile"So in other words, you thought to come her, at this hour, to invite me out?'he asked with a little humor in his voice

Sakura still trying to find courage, although she had enough on the battlefield or in any other day,now she have not a bit, because it was not easy to ask a boy out,especially when that guy is your sensei since you were 12 years, so we should understand her.

"Yes,mostly as you said." she said shaking her head and smiling.

"And why aren't you ask Naruto or, I don't know,maybe Sai?"

"Because...Naruto is stupid and it probably faint if I ask him out ,and Sai, he doesn't even like me."

"Well... that's not true...at least not the part that Sai doesn't like you."

"Have you ever heard how he call me?" she said " He call me 'Ugly'."

Kakashi nodded "Well, if you want a date you have to say it properly"

Sakura looked up from the groundand, looked at him with a look that means "no way". Kakashi saw her eyes and realized immediately, but began to laugh and look at her in the same time " Ah,so you never ever asked a guy out?" he asked breaking the silance

"Of course I did, how could you think of that?Baka!' she said blushing harder and looking elsewhere little pissed.'It's not like he's not right' inner Sakura intrerrupted with a comment that annoyed her excited, she did not need another Ino ,by her side and especially not in her head, to tell her what to do, or to mock her.

"So are you gonna ask me properly?' he gazed her

"No!"she said firmly

Kakashi started to lose his patience'_If she doesn't finish,I might as well sleep at the door tonight' _he thought knowing that it's almost midnight and all he wanted to do is sleep.

Sakura woke up and looked back at him and see that he was anxious to finish the conveersation,then thinking better it was actually quite late so better they finish this in the morning or better after training _'Oh,seriously,you gonna go? You just come here ,and now you go back with tail between legs,right?What are you, a woman or a mouse?'_ That question has puzzeld her, and Sakura thought how she would look like dressed in a mouse suit. '_OH,MY GOD! Think a little,use your fukin' small brain of yours that save lives and ask if he wants to go out with you already.I'm sleepy and I'm tierd to see how you fail with your social life ,so put that damn question already until I get older HERE!'_ inner Sakura scream at her.

It was true that she had not done this before,but yet, be so bad?Not even Naruto was that stupid.'_OH,come on_ _it cann't be so hard!say after me "Kakashi do you want to go out with me sometime...and can you let me kiss you 'cause I want to see your damn face, and then let me jump on you because you're soooo sexy and I can't take my eyes away from your body and how I dream you at night ,how you make love to me and how you touch me and simply I can not stand it anymore" the end, now you repeat what I said!'_Sakura started to blush, it was no way in hell for her to say something like that,especially the last part.

"Sakura are you gonna talk ever?"Kakashi asked pissed off

"Um..Kakashi do you wanna go out with me?" she asked hopefully

"Well ...considering that I didn't sleep last night...and I want to go to bed.. "he said scraching the back side of his neck "...sure why not!"

"Seriosly?" se asked hopefully smiling

"Yep"

"OK but you have to bring your wallet and you have to got alot of money on you"she said with a smile on her face;'_Go girl!It's not like we gonna pay for dinner!'_yelled inner Sakura

"OK!"

Sakura was laughing and with a hand gesture,striking sign of farewell and turned back at him.'_BULLZEYE!You did it ,good girl! WOW MAYBE YOU HAVE SOME NERVE IN YOU,YOU'RE NOT SO BAD AFTER ALL!We have a date!WOOHUUU!'_her inner screamed and Sakura could not help but smile all the way home till the morning when she was gonna see him again.

The end! It's my first fan fic so be gentle and if you want me to write again just tell me I accept bad or good reviews so pleas review


End file.
